


Better Than Cables

by Fiorentino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, And Let's be Honest, Based of a prompt, Bottom Luke, Luke is my space baby, Luke was made to be a bottom, M/M, Rimming, Wall Sex, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorentino/pseuds/Fiorentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:---> "Han and Luke are on a mission when Luke accidentally calls Han 'hon'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnMyWayToTartarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMyWayToTartarus/gifts).



> Hi! I'm new in writing for this fandom, so I'm sorry if the characters aren't well written. Also, my first language is Dutch and this work is unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes you find. This is for my friend, @onmywaytotartarus because we are trash. I hope you enjoy!

They were on their way for a small mission. It has been a month since they defeated the Empire and were now busy with destroying all its remains. 

It was a simple mission, really. Find the used-to-be officer, take him to the base and hold him there. That was until the Falcon's power systems failed. 

"Fuck. Fuck, shit, fuck!" Han cursed as he put the ship on autopilot. Everything had gone as planned. He, Luke and Chewie would go to the strange planet and get the man, easy enough job. And now they were stuck with a ship malfunction. 

"Chewie, come on. Let's go check it out." The wookie roared a response at him and together they left to have a look in the power cabin. 

When he opened the cabin he cursed softly under his breath. They had a big problem. The cables were burned through and if they were lucky, they would have a bunch of spare cables. The mission would take a month longer than expected. Chewie was about to roar something but Han quickly stopped him.

"Shh, you walking carpet. Luke's already gone to bed." He could swear the wookie huffed at him. He sighed and stood up. "Alright, I'll go get those cables and fix them. You take the wheel." Chewie roared softly at him and went to the pilot cabin.

Han sneaked down the hallway to the supplies closet. He searched for the cables and found them after a while. 

"Han..?"

Han turned around and saw Luke in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. 

"Kid, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

Luke sighed. "I WAS asleep until someone decided to stroll through the hallways."

"Well, sorry for waking you up, princess." Luke huffed at him. "Since your awake now, you can help me fix this."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not good with technical stuff, hon." The boy widened his eyes.

Han looked shocked at the slip-up for a bit, before smugly turning to Luke. "Hon, huh?" 

The kid was blushing and shaking his head furiously. "Oh, no, no, no! I meant Han!"

He grinned at Luke. "So, what am I supposed to call you now? Darling? Sugar? Sweetheart?"

Luke groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Shut up, Han." 

"You said hon wrong."

"Han!"

Han smirked at him and took a step closer to the boy. Luke looked up from his hands. "And, darling, are you gonna help me fix the cables?"

"Stop calling me that.."

"Calling you what,..-"

"Don't you even dare finishing that sentence."

"...Darling?"

Luke whimpered at that. Oh. OH. Han stared wide-eyed at him for a moment. Luke started blushing again. Han grinned at him again and took another step closer, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist.

Luke looked up at him shocked. "Han-" Han crushed their lips together and the kid gasped.

Luke wrapped his arms around Han's neck and began to kiss back. Han groaned into the boy's mouth, pushing him against the wall. 

When Han broke the kiss, Luke was staring at him with dilated pupils and the most perfect flush on his face. Han moved to his neck and placed a soft kiss there, causing him to let out a soft moan. Han began to softly suck on the skin. Luke gasped and moved his hands to Han's hair. Han bit his neck and kissed it at the startled gasp. 

"Han, please.."

Han groaned and kissed Luke another time. "Please what?"

"Please, just... Anything!" 

Han smirked and pushed his hands under Luke's shirt. He moved one of his hands up to the kid's nipples and pinched it softly, earning a sharp gasp. "Like this, darling?" Luke mewled at him.

Suddenly Han flipped him around and pressed him against the wall again. He kissed Luke's neck again and pulled off his clothes.

"Please, Han, don't tease!"

Han growled and pulled Luke's pants down, bringing two fingers to his mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Luke whined and gladly sucked on the fingers, pushing his ass up to Han. He pulled his fingers out of Luke's mouth and got down onto his knees.

"What are you doing..?" Luke sounded confused. 

Han smirked again and used both hands to pull Luke's cheeks apart. He leaned in and licked a stripe over the entrance. The boy gasped and his mouth formed an 'o'. Han continued licking and wiggled his tongue into the hole, which caused Luke to mewl. 

"Han, Force, Han.. Please, just... Fuck.."

Han pulled his tongue away and sucked on his fingers. Luke whimpered at the loss. He moved one finger to the kid's ass and began to push it in. When it was fully in he began to slowly push it in and out. 

"Feel good, darling?" Luke nodded and whimpered. "You are doing so good, Luke."

After a while he added another finger and after that another. Han stood up and turned Luke around again, whispering into his ear. "You ready, Luke? All ready for me?" Luke moaned.

"Agh, yes, Han.. Ready for you... All yours..." 

Han smirked triumphantly and kissed Luke's neck. He pulled the boy's legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pushing him against the wall. He spit on his hand and lubed up his own cock. 

"Alright, Luke..." He bit Luke's neck, lining up his cock, and growled, "Mine." With that he shoved in.

Luke gasped and shivered, clinging to Han. Han paused and waited for Luke to adjust. Then the kid mumbled something. Han frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Luke looked up at him and rolled his hips, "Move." And with that, Han lost his control and started thrusting at a pace. He moved his head to Luke's nipples and started sucking and biting them. Luke mewled and gasped.

"Please, Han, harder!" And who was Han to disobey? Han started thrusting harder as the boy moaned.

"So good, Luke. You're doing so good for me, darling..." Luke seemed to beam at that. "You are perfect, Luke, so beautiful." Luke moved his hips on the rhythm of Han's thrusts. 

"Han, I can't hold much longer..." 

Han moved his hand to Luke's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust. He growled into his ear. "Then don't." Luke shivered and moaned loudly, and with a cry he came.

Han thrusted a few more times, before spilling into Luke. He pulled out slowly, earning a small gasp. He crashed their lips together one more time. 

"Han, I love you..."

"I know," Han looked into his eyes, "darling."

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's wrap it up for today folks! I hope you enjoyed this. My Tumblr is thegayestestpilotintheresistance.tumblr.com, you can send me requests or questions there.


End file.
